Un nouveau défi
by maboroshi no sekai
Summary: Jun s'ennuie terriblement. Il a réussi tous les défis de Sinnoh et la région où il a grandi ne semble rien pouvoir lui offrir de plus. Mais, son amie d'enfance - et accessoirement rivale - a peut-être une idée...


**Disclaimer :** Pokémon ne m'appartient pas.

Salut. Cette fic est ma première vraie incursion sur le fandom Pokémon. C'est un petit OS que j'ai commencé il y a un moment. J'ai hésité longuement entre les personnages de Hikari et de Kouki (le prochain sera avec Kouki). J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

 **Un nouveau défi**

Jun s'assit tranquillement – enfin, tout est relatif – au comptoir du Café Combat. La matinée était à peine entamée, pourtant il n'avait déjà plus rien à faire. Il avait vaincu les autres clients du café avec une facilité déconcertante. Certes, il n'avait jamais cessé de s'entraîner depuis le tout début de son voyage mais il ne voulait pas pour autant que tout devienne si simple. Les combats en perdaient presque leur intérêt.

Il avait obtenu son titre de maître – plusieurs fois –, affronté les dirigeants de la Zone de Combat et gagné tous les trophées possibles. Le seul dresseur qu'il n'avait pas encore vaincu était sa rivale. Dans toute la région, c'était la seule à lui offrir encore un semblant de défi.

Autant dire qu'il songeait fortement à voyager.

Il aurait pu décider de tout recommencer à zéro avec une nouvelle équipe de Pokémons mais il aimait trop les siens pour les abandonner. Il ne lui restait plus qu'une option pour retrouver son intérêt des combats: partir.

Il avait entendu parler d'autres régions, peuplées de Pokémons qu'il ne connaissait pas. Ce qui avait immédiatement éveillé son intérêt et ravivé son goût pour l'aventure.

Sauf qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment y aller.

Toutes ses recherches ne lui avaient donné aucun résultat. Les seuls bateaux de Sinnoh effectuaient uniquement des traversées entre la région et ses îlots. Une autre solution pour voyager existait pour bien sûr. Sauf qu'il se voyait mal voyager à dos de Pokémon sans destination précise. Même s'il y songeait de plus en plus.

Il se leva et quitta le café. Il en avait assez de rester sans rien faire! Il ne lui restait plus qu'à aller voir le seul dresseur digne d'intérêt de Sinnoh.

C'est ainsi qu'il décida d'aller chez sa rivale.

Pressé – comme toujours – il ne lui fallut qu'une poignée de minutes pour franchir la distance qui le séparait de l'Aire de Détente et de la villa dans laquelle il avait quasiment emménagé.

De la musique résonnait dans la demeure. Des paroles qui avaient bercé leur enfance quand Dresseur n'était encore qu'un rêve lointain. Jun entra. Hikari ne le remarqua pas tant elle était focalisée sur ce qu'elle faisait. Assise à même le plancher, des dizaines de papiers l'entouraient. Elle les classait, les réarrangeait et les reposait à leur place initiale dans un ballet qui intrigua fortement Jun.

-Tu fais quoi?

Hikari leva des yeux surpris vers lui. OK. Elle n'avait même pas remarqué son arrivée – pourtant, lui et la discrétion...

Elle regarda le plancher et s'empara d'une télécommande. Elle appuya sur un bouton, éteignant la musique.

-Quelques recherches, répondit-elle.

Elle s'était déjà replongée dans ses papiers. Jun s'assit en face d'elle. Il s'empara d'un des documents. Une carte. Il la retourna et la regarda sous tous les angles. Elle ne lui disait absolument rien. La curiosité l'envahit. Il jeta un coup d'œil aux autres papiers. Il y avait cinq autres cartes. Certaines étaient noircies d'informations, d'autres gribouillées à la va-vite.

Jun osait à peine espérer. Il leva les yeux. Hikari le regardait.

-Sur d'autres régions, précisa-t-elle.

-Comment tu sais...?

N'ayant pas de véritables plans, il n'avait pas encore partagé son projet avec sa rivale. Celle-ci eut un éclat de rire franc. Elle se pencha vers lui et lui donna une pichenette sur le front.

-Je commence à savoir quand tu as une idée en tête. Tu n'es pas des plus discrets, non plus.

Jun ne releva pas la remarque. Il n'y croyait presque pas.

-Tu as trouvé quelque chose?

Hikari se laissa tomber. Son sourire avait disparu, laissant place à une moue ennuyée.

-Pas vraiment. Il n'y a aucun ferry qui nous relie à une autre région. C'est à se demander comment Mikan et le Professeur Chen sont arrivés jusqu'ici. Par contre, j'ai presque mis toutes mes économies pour acheter cette carte.

Elle tendit un papier à Jun qui abandonna sa carte. Il le déplia. Dessus, il reconnut Sinnoh, ainsi que la région de sa carte précédente. Il y en avait deux autres. Il observa les places qu'elles occupaient les unes par rapport aux autres. Voilà qui changeait la donne.

-On devrait demander à Mikan comment elle a pu venir. Peut-être...

Jun se leva d'un bond, la main crispée sur la carte.

-Prépare tes affaires!

-Quoi?

Mais Jun n'écoutait déjà plus: il se précipita vers la commode en évitant les cartes et ouvrit le tiroir contenant. Il les rangea à toute vitesse dans son sac puis, quand il eut fini, se tourna vers elle. Ses yeux oranges brillaient de détermination. Hikari déglutit. Elle connaissait trop bien ce regard.

-On va à Kanto!

-Quoi? ne put que répéter Hikari.

Jun la fusilla du regard. Il pouvait _enfin_ faire avancer les choses. Alors pourquoi les autres étaient-ils toujours aussi lents?

-On va à Kanto. C'est notre but. Sinon pourquoi t'aurais pris tous ces trucs?

-Mikan pourra peut-être... tenta une nouvelle fois Hikari.

Jun balaya sa remarque d'un geste.

-On part _maintenant_. Dépêche-toi un peu!

-Mais...

-Et puis fais ce que tu veux. Moi j'y vais!

Il bondit jusqu'à la porte.

-Attends deux minutes que je prenne mes affaires.

Jun s'arrêta sur le seuil. Il se retourna. Hikari se leva en s'étirant pour détendre ses muscles engourdis. Il était heureux que son amie d'enfance le rejoigne dans son aventure mais elle était trop _lente_. Il n'avait qu'une envie: se précipiter dehors et courir jusqu'à Kanto. Il eut du mal à se refréner. Il piétinait sur place tout en suivant les allers-retours de Hikari du regard. Cette dernière rassembla les papiers et quelques unes de ses affaires. Elle rangea le tout dans son sac. Elle écrivit ensuite quelques phrases sur une feuille qu'elle abandonna sur la table.

-On peut partir...

À peine eut-elle prononcé ces mots que Jun se téléporta dehors. Il partit en courant, ne se demandant même pas si elle pourrait suivre le rythme. Elle devait avoir l'habitude depuis le temps, non?

Ils coururent pendant de longues heures. Ils quittèrent l'Aire de Détente, passèrent devant l'Aire de Combat et se précipitèrent sur le port. La seule véritable pause qu'ils prirent fut à bord du bateau. Une fois qu'ils rejoignirent la terre ferme, ils reprirent leur course, avec l'extrême Ouest de Sinnoh comme objectif.

La nuit était tombé depuis longtemps quand ils atteignirent enfin le rivage de Joliberges. Jun plissa les yeux, scrutant l'horizon qui se confondait avec la mer, tandis que Hikari se laissait tomber au sol, épuisée.

-Tu peux m'expliquer ton idée maintenant? demanda-t-elle quand elle eut repris son souffle.

-Hein? Ah oui! Il y a plein de petites îles entre les régions. On à qu'à les rallier à dos de Pokémon et on pourra être à Hoenn demain.

Hikari le fixa, les yeux figés, l'expression illisible.

-C'est ça, ton plan?

-Ouaip. Grâce à la carte, on sait quelle direction prendre.

Hikari passa une main sur son visage.

-OK, mais tu ne voulais pas aller à Kanto?

-Si, mais Hoenn c'est plus près. On visitera d'abord cette région puis on ira à Kanto.

Il sortit une Poké-ball de son sac. Un demi sourire s'afficha sur le visage de Hikari.

-Je ne pourrais rien dire qui te fera changer d'avis, n'est-ce pas ?

-Tu sais bien que non.

Elle se leva et prit une Poké-ball. L'un après l'autre, ils appelèrent leurs Etouraptor, grimpèrent sur leurs dos et s'envolèrent vers l'ouest.

 **Fin**


End file.
